


Wake Up Call

by BarrelOfFun



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: BAMF Charlie Magne, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Domination, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Spanking, Switching, top to bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarrelOfFun/pseuds/BarrelOfFun
Summary: Charlie and Vaggie share a wonderful morning together. It is a fantastic morning here in Hell.[Charlie x Vaggie. BDSM. Switch]
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Wake Up Call

Warmth surrounded Charlie, more comforting than any amount of hellfire. The Princess of Hell hummed to herself, wriggling backwards and deeper into the sleepy embrace of her wonderful girlfriend. Vaggie, for her part, mumbled something in her sleep and clutched Charlie tighter, making Charlie squeak as one of Vaggie’s hands inadvertently slipped below her night shirt.

Flushing, Charlie wriggled slightly more, pushing her butt backwards. Vaggie’s hand slid further up, clutching at one milky pale breast, whilst one leg shifted forward to encircle Charlie’s thigh. A single shift of her hips had that thigh pressing against her groin and Charlie was forced bite her finger to prevent a moan from waking her partner.

Hot breath wafted over her sensitive ears, making her shiver, “Someone’s frisky this morning.”

Too late it seemed. Vaggie’s husky voice, still shaking off the grogginess of sleep, washed over the Princess. With burning cheeks, Charlie nodded her head.

“Well, we have all day. Husk’s handling the deliveries, Niffty is cleaning the fourth floor, Angel Dust is busy with his livestream and Alastor,” Vaggie paused with a shudder, “Is undoubtedly doing something horrible. But something that’s hopefully not our problem.”

Throwing off the covers, Vaggie exposed the Princess of Hell in all her glory. Her Princess of Hell. She leaned over, throwing one leg over Charlie’s waist until she straddled the poor blushing mess. One hand held both of Charlie’s unresisting wrists to the bedframe, whilst the other hand trailed down Charlie’s delicate neck in a way she knew drove her girlfriend crazy.

“Now then, how should we spend this lovely,” she purred the word, causing Charlie’s blush to intensify, “morning?”

Vaggie leaned slightly forwards, brushing her lips against Charlie’s, a mere ghost of a touch, before pulling away. Moaning in disappointment, Charlie leaned forward to try and capture her lips, straining against Vaggie’s hands.

“Please…”

“Ah ah ah, we have all day yet. Plenty of time to build up to the real fun.” She grinned down at her wonderful, delicious girlfriend. Sometimes Vaggie forgot they were in Hell, because honestly every day with Charlie felt like Heaven.

Then Charlie said something that she knew would set Vaggie’s mind ablaze.

“Mistress,” The pale princess mewled, “please?”

She couldn’t hold back from something like that. Releasing Charlie’s wrists, Vaggie grabbed both sides of her girlfriend’s face and dragged her into a fierce kiss. Charlie’s tongue put up a brief and futile resistance in their battle for dominance but was swiftly defeated. Crouched over her adorable little mess, Vaggie claimed her mouth fully and totally. Charlie moaned helplessly into the kiss, her own hands clutching at the bed sheets as she desperately rubbed her thighs together.

Her hands clawing in Charlie’s golden hair, Vaggie kiss was a hungry, dominant thing. Her tongue invaded the princess’ mouth and stole her breath away. One hand trailed down to grab one of Charlie’s breasts, squeezing it roughly. A pinch of a nipple caused the helpless sub to gasp, surrendering utterly. When she finally broke the kiss, they were both left panting, a trail of saliva still hanging between them. Charlie could barely focus her half-lidded eyes on his dominant girlfriend’s wicked grin.

Leaning close, Vaggie purred, “Assume the position,” Her hand was perfectly positioned upon Charlie’s breast to feel her heart jump, “And close your eyes.”

Vaggie rolled off the bed with her usual grace, quickly bounding across the room to their special wardrobe. Charlie stared helplessly after her, admiring the perfection of her mistress’s tight ass as she bent down to retrieve something leather. Realising that if she did not move soon, she might not get her reward, Charlie quickly scrambled off the bed as well.

She could feel her dripping lust as she quickly stripped out of her night clothes and could barely hold back the urge to rub herself desperately right there and then. But if Mistress caught her being a bad girl, she wouldn’t get any reward at all. Fully naked, save for her black and red stripped socks, Charlie assumed the position; bent over the bed with her pert ass in the air and her hands pressed behind her back. Reluctantly, she closed her eyes as well.

Blind to the world, she was helpless. She could do nothing but listen to the sound of Vaggie buckling something, and then the sound of leather creaking. Steps, the clack of high heels, approached her vulnerable form. She could feel Vaggie looming over her, her Mistress’ hand resting on one of Charlie’s pale cheeks. A hum of appreciation that caused Charlie to shiver in delight as Vaggie dug her fingers into her ass.

“Mm, what a lovely sight.” Vaggie whispered, one hand running between Charlie’s legs. A finger trailed up her thigh, tickling and teasing its way up, until it finally pressed against her defenceless pussy. Charlie was forced to bite the sheets to hold back her moan as her Mistress used one finger to tease her. Before she could have a chance to beg for more, the finger retreated.

“And such a sweet treat as well. Would you like a taste?”

One wet finger was presented to her, and Charlie immediately latched on, sucking the finger into her mouth with fervour. Her tongue swirled over her Mistress’ digit, tasting the essence of herself. She moaned, feeling the spark of pleasure run through her.

“There’s a good slut,” Vaggie’s voice was barely holding back her own moan, “Such a good slut deserves a treat.”

More steps, as Vaggie moved around the bed to stand in front of her. Charlie could hardly contain her excitement, her mind alight with ideas of what treat a slutty little pet like her could get from such a generous and beautiful mistress.

“Open your eyes.”

Charlie did so and was immediately struck dumb by the sight before her. Her girlfriend was beautiful, she knew that. But she had never seen her go so far to emphasise that beauty. Knee length leather boots encapsulated her legs, a sharp high heel giving her a bit of extra height which allowed her to loom over her helpless pet. Travelling up, Charlie found herself captivated by the lacy pair of panties that covered the part of Vaggie she most wanted at this moment. Just a thin triangle of lacy satin separated her from what she had to worship. It called to her.

But it was nothing compared to what came next.

A black and red corset sat tight over the devilish form of her Mistress, pushing those wonderful breasts up. Charlie could not stop staring. The curves. They drew her in. She wanted her so badly. She wanted to leap right across the bed and worship at the altar of Vaggie until she could not breath. She wanted those boots to press down on her. She wanted to be held against that divine crotch and lick until she made her beloved scream for mercy. She wanted to grip those glorious pale nipples in her teeth and make Vaggie moan for mercy.

But she was being a good girl, so she merely stared. Locked rigid into her submissive position, she could feel the heat building in her crotch. If Vaggie so much as breathed on her right now, she would be lost.

“So then, my little pet, do you like your treat?” Vaggie asked, placing her hands on her hips, and raising one booted foot to rest before Charlie’s face on the bed.

Charlie remained silent, mesmerized by the sight in front of her. A goddess in the flesh, as for as her poor lust-addled mind could decipher. Her mouth hung open as she desperately tried to form words, something witty and sexy to appreciate the tantalizing form that entranced her.

Instead she merely managed to drool all over the sheets.

Vaggie lowered her hands, waving one in front of Charlie’s face. “Charlie, you alright there hun? Did I break you.”

Finally, Charlie managed to summon up the eloquence needed.

“Please break me.”

Vaggie reared back in shock for a moment. Her innocent cinnamon roll of a princess could be so lewd sometimes. Everyone saw the Princess of Hell as a naïve and overly optimistic child and, whilst that was true, only Vaggie knew about the deep well of lust that ran through Charlie. Her darling was under a lot of stress with the Hotel and sometimes it was comforting just to give up control. Recovering herself, Vaggie grinned.

“If you insist.” She moved her booted foot to her pet’s face, “Lick.”

And Charlie Magne, Princess of Hell, did so. She eagerly leaned forward and began to run her tongue over the leather boots of her Mistress. She licked up the side of the boot like it was a delicious treat, breathing in the scent of leather and her girlfriend wrapped up in one heady experience of worship. She allowed the tongue to trail up further, over the boot and to the flesh of Vaggie’s thighs. She could smell the tantalizing scent of her girlfriend’s pussy. She longed to lick the juices hidden from her by those infuriating, inviting panties.

She leaned in, led on by their scent. Her nose was almost there, almost touching the fabric, when she felt a hand arrest her advance.

“Such a greedy little slut.” Vaggie cooed, looking down at her nubile girlfriend. Her hand captured Charlie’s chin, one thumb running over her lips until they opened, the princess’ tongue wantonly trying to pull the thumb into her mouth.

“Perhaps this look is too much for you? Poor little slut can’t control herself when her Mistress dresses like this?” Vaggie reached over to the bedside table, grabbing an item that the mesmerised Charlie had not spotted. “We’ll just have to remove that temptation then.”

She dropped the item in front of Charlie, who stared at it in disbelief. A blindfold. She truly had the cruellest girlfriend. One who would offer her such a sight and then take it away. Still, maybe, if she were a good girl, she could get to see Vaggie in all her glory again. Hastily, she grabbed the blindfold and secured it tightly around her eyes. Now the world was cut off and, once again, she was helpless.

She had to bury her face in the sheets again as she felt a shudder run through her. Helpless. Vaggie could do whatever she wanted to Charlie’s submissive body right now and there was nothing Charlie could do to stop her. The thrill that ran through her was electric and she was suddenly thankful she was not wearing any panties right now. They would have been ruined.

A clink of metal, then the feeling of her arms being locked into a pair of handcuffs behind her back. They were fuzzy and soft, but still tight enough that she could feel the definite pressure. Experimentally, she moved her arms apart, feeling the chains restrictions pulling at her. Perfect.

Then Vaggie was behind her again. Part of her could sense the dominant demon stood over her, whilst another part imagined their sheer look of lustful cruelty that Vaggie might be sporting. She could hardly wait to see what her powerful, beautiful girlfriend did next.

Her heart almost stopped. A breath of warm air ran over her soaked nethers. Vaggie’s hands clutched at her pale buttocks, spreading her and exposing her shamefully soaked pussy. That breath had nearly been the end of her. It was only the iron discipline that came from being the daughter of Lucifer that allowed to resist cumming her brains out on the spot.

But then Vaggie leaned forwards and licked, dragging her hot tongue along the Princess’ slit, tasting her. Charlie gasped and moaned, her discipline breaking down immediately before such a simple act. She began to cum, a shuddering breath leaving her as she moaned Vaggie’s name through a mind-shattering orgasm.

“Fuck,” She whispered, coming down from her high, “Fuck. Fuck.”

“Really slut? Are you so needy that you came from even the slightest touch?” Vaggie’s voice was attempting to be cruel and judgemental, like a haughty Mistress should be, but Charlie could detect the undercurrent of excitement that ran through her. “The Princess of Hell, a figure of such dignity. An example for all who want to redeem themselves. A needy little slut with a desperate pussy. Is that what you are?”

“No.” Charlie protested, trying to get her breath back.

“No, what?” A firm hand smashed into her rear, causing Charlie to yelp as her white cheeks began to redden.

“No Mistress!”

“Better,” a hand rubbed over the red mark on her rump, “But we’re not nearly done yet. Good girls don’t cum without permission, so you’re going to get your punishment and, after each one, you’re going to count them and say, ‘Thank you Mistress Vaggie.’ Think you can handle that?”

Charlie nodded into the sheets, not trusting her voice as every part of her felt like betraying her.

“Speak up pet,” Her Mistress demanded, squeezing her reddened asscheek, “Use your words.”

“Yes Mistress!” Charlie yelped, “Thank you Mistress Vaggie.”

“That’s the spirit,” Vaggie purred, standing over her helpless submissive princess, “let’s begin.”

Her hand crashed down on Charlies rear, enhancing the red mark her previous spank had set there. The red stood out prominently against Charlie’s porcelain skin, a tempting target for her next strike.

“One! Thank you Mistress Vaggie.”

Another strike prompted a barely contained moan from Charlie.

“Two! Thank you Mistress Vaggie.”

Already, the spanking was having a terrible effect on Charlie. She had barely recovered from her last orgasm and already this was driving her towards another. She could feel her pussy tingling after every hit, ready to explode at the slightest provocation. Another hit.

“Three! Thank you Mistress Vaggie!” Her voice shot up at the end as another spank came in, this time from the other side. The left side of her pearly ass, so far untouched, began to redden like its counterpart. “Four! Thank you Mistress Vaggie!”

There was a pause in the spanking, leaving Charlie confused. Unable to see, she couldn’t predict when the next slap to her unguarded rear would happen. She was wide open. A poor choice of words as they were made terribly literal. Charlie screamed in pleasure as Vaggie thrust two fingers into her whilst her thumb rubbed at her clit. Charlie collapsed into the bed, her knees giving out as she was brought low by the sudden stimulation.

“My slut is so dirty.” Vaggie purred into Charlie’s ear, leaning over her pleasure-wrecked pet. Whilst one hand kept thrusting into the Princess from below, her other snaked round to grab her girlfriend by the throat. Pulling back, Vaggie drew Charlie into her lewd embrace, squeezing the tormented Princess to her. The two fingers pumping inside of Charlie were joined by a third, leaving the submissive Princess gasping through Vaggie’s choking grasp.

It was too much. She couldn’t handle this. Vaggie’s fingers were driving her crazy and she loved the way her girlfriend was controlling everything about the situation. Charlie was a helpless mess, willing to do whatever it took to get her release. Right there in that moment, she was no Princess, just a needy little slut who was about to cum. Now. She was going to cum!

Then Vaggie stopped.

“No…” Charlie moaned, trailed off as her Mistress pushed her back down onto the bed, face first so the sheets muffled her protests. “Please…”

“Greedy slut.” Vaggie growled, sending another shiver through Charlie. She loved it when her girlfriend growled. “You haven’t even finished your last punishment yet.”

“Please! I need it!”

“Good girls finish their punishment and then they get to come.” Vaggie growled back. It was too much for Charlie. One more word and she’d-  
“Are you a good girl?”

Charlie exploded. The voice, the spanking, the rough fingering. It was simultaneously too much and not enough. As her second orgasm of the day began, she felt the powers of her infernal bloodline run through her. Horns grew from her head in a moment. Her teeth became long and sharp and cruel. The blindfold burnt away in a burst of hellfire, whilst the fuzzy cuffs shattered under her enhanced demonic strength.

In all her demonic glory, the Princess of Hell whirled on her tormentor.

“Actually,” She shot forward, grabbing Vaggie and slamming her into the wall with her hands trapped above her head, “I think I might be a very bad girl.”

Shocked, Vaggie was left breathless at the sudden change that had come over Charlie. Maybe she had pushed things just a bit too far there. Charlie usually hid away her demon form, only allowing it to emerge when her emotions got the best of her. It usually only appeared for an instant before the princess wrangled her emotions and the demonic energies back under control.

Staring into her red, lust crazed eyes, Vaggie supposed that wouldn’t be happening this time. Well, this could be fun to. She smirked up at her shockingly strong girlfriend.

“Is that so? And what do bad girls do to helpless little putas like me?”

Charlie leaned forward, sharp teeth grazing the neck of her bratty Mistress-turned-whore.

“We return the favour.”

In this form, Charlie was much stronger and faster than anyone could expect. Which is why Vaggie had barely finished opening her mouth with a witty comeback when she suddenly found her mouth filled. With her own soaked panties.

When had Charlie even ripped those off?

Both of Vaggie’s hands were held in place by one of Charlie’s, whilst the Princess’ other fingers dug deep into Vaggie’s snatch. A muffled moan was released into the makeshift gag as Vaggie’s soaked pussy was assaulted mercilessly by her Princess. Two fingers, then three, began to pump furiously into her. She was suddenly reminded that Charlie was quite a bit taller than her, and a lot stronger, when she felt her feet leave the floor. The force of Charlie’s pumping, along with being lifted by restraining arm, was literally driving Vaggie up the wall.

“Cum for me Vaggie.” The Princess growled. “Come for me like a good little whore.”

Vaggie moaned again, wanting to scream in pleasure and delight. This was so worth it. She knew that her usually submissive girlfriend had a dominant side to her. She was the Princess of Hell, daughter of Lucifer and Lilith. Of course she had the power to dominate. It had taken a lot to get that side of her to show, but Vaggie’s efforts were now being returned tenfold. 

As her Princess plundered her depths, Vaggie slowly lost control. Her sole eye practically rolled up in pleasure as she began to cum all over Charlie’s hand. Screaming into her gag, she rode out her orgasm as Charlie continued to thrust into her, getting every drop she could from her girlfriend. Once her shuddering, mind-blowing orgasm was done, Charlie allowed her newly submissive slut to drop to the ground and collapse to her knees.

Drained and shaking, Vaggie stared up at her Princess. No, her Queen. The new Mistress of their bedroom stood over here, idly licking Vaggie’s juices from one hand whilst her other spread her own pussy lips open invitingly.

“You said we had all day?” Her Mistress asked, and Vaggie nodded dumbly, ruined lace panties falling from her open mouth as she crawled forward to worship the form of her goddess. “Good. Then you best get to work.”

Grabbing her whore by the hair, Charlie forced her between her legs.

“Start licking.”

And Vaggie was happy to do so. This was a fantastic way to wake up in Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in supporting a new smut artist? Please check out my [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/barreloffun)
> 
> More stories, both smut and not, to come so please leave comment to feed a starving writer. Enjoy!


End file.
